User blog:JeloJellyJam/May 2019 Megannouncement!
Welcome to the Megannouncement for May 2019! It's been a long time since I've done one of these. Actually, no wait, it's been a long time since a Megannouncement's been released! Wait...when was the last Megannouncement posted? *checks the blogposts* ...February 18? Sounds about right. Moving on. To recap, a Megannouncement is a large-sized announcement (hence the name, which is a portmanteau of "mega" and "announcement") packed with smaller announcements. Why am I doing this? To quote the previous Megannouncement... |Megannouncement of Sept. 2018}} Okay, let's move on to the announcements themselves. War for Leadership: an upcoming story by Redfork2000 "Jelo, you didn't come up with this story idea! Why would you add this to the Megannouncement?" Well... #Not everyone knows about this, and... #Nobody said I can't talk about other peoples' story ideas in my Megannouncement! (Then again, nobody asked this question either...but it could happen.) War for Leadership is an interesting story, taking place after Gerald has retired from being the leader of the LR gang. Red Fork, being the new leader of the LR gang, decides to make a few changes to how the gang deals with threats. Gerald doesn't agree with some of these changes however, and after talking with his friends, they agree with him. But there are people in the gang who agree with Red Fork's changes. This disagreement would eventually escalate into a war, with the gang and even Echo Creek taking sides (Gerald or Red Fork) and fighting against each other. Whew, it's really hard to summarize without leaving a lot of possibly important details...anyway, the story is still in its planning stage, and anyone can join it (so long as you as Fork, I think). But if you don't want spoilers, well...it's best to stay away from TRS for a while. Upcoming stories! I also have some upcoming stories of my own! The Popstar Project (solo) An incredibly famous yet also mysterious pop star is currently touring California, and her next stop is in Echo Creek, LA. While everyone is excited about her coming to play music for her fans, Rosewell can't help but feel suspicious about her, due to the strange phenomena happening whenever she is around. With a little help from some LR gang members, Rosewell gets to the bottom of this whole mystery, and also discovers some terrible secrets along the way. Got A Crush on a Goddess Owen Owens, a student at Gerald's college, has a big crush on someone, but not knowing how to win someone's heart, he turns to his friends and Pit for romantic advice, who all agree to help him out (or at least try to). One thing they don't know is that Owens has a crush on...Palutena?! Hijinks ensue as Owen tries to impress the Goddess of Light herself, and an oblivious Pit also has to find out the source of the mysterious gifts Palutena's been recieving. The Leader's Legend Before he was a sword-wielding hero and the founder of the Locked Room Gang, Gerald was just an ordinary college student/animator/video game nerd with dreams of being a rockstar. But what initially seemed to be a regular day for band practice becomes a thrilling and dangerous experience for Gerald, as he learns new skills and encounters odd sights in this life-changing adventure. Continuing old stories In addition to that, I'm also planning on continuing some of my old, unfinished stories! These include Diary of a Space Princess, White Heart-less (this time with Redfork, I think?), LLatQfCG (despite being still relatively recent), Skies vs. Shiela, and likely more. Ending notes Welp...that's all there is for today. Sorry if it feels rushed! Got no time for an ending note so...I'll see you next time, bye! JeloElducal (talk) 05:00, May 29, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts